Entertain Me
by Sterling Grey
Summary: With no cases to solve, and no new threat plaguing London's streets Ciel has grown quite bored, and a particular demon knows just how to take advantage of the situation. {There is honestly no plot here at all. It's just a pairing piece. All fanservice, just for the fangirls.}
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Wow! Look it's 2008. Not only is this a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction,but it's one based off a roleplay.  
Quite literally actually, A good 80-90% will just be edited copy pastes, so chapter transitions will be a bit odd.  
I know, I'm just as disappointed as all of you, but I wouldn't be posting if it if I didn't think it was somewhat decent.  
This roleplay actually never reached a proper ending, so I'll probably just leave it a lemon fic.  
Do people still use that term any more? Ah well, here we go.

Ciel gave a wide yawn, his vision blurring from the sleepy tears welling in his eyes as he glanced over a few different newspapers, examining the articles closely. Thus far he could find nothing that would strike the Queen's interest. He couldn't find anything interesting at all. He was growing bored and sleepy. He hummed stacking the papers neatly before closing his eyes sighing gently.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian, standing off silently to the side, turned his eyes to the young Master.

"Yes, my lord?" He could hear the fatigue creeping around the edges of the boy's voice, but suggesting sleep would get him nowhere. The young Lord Phantomhive wouldn't go to bed until he, himself, decided it was time.

Ciel's head tilted slightly towards the ceiling, as he folded his arms over his lap. He sat in the silence for a moment longer. The response he received was somehow gratifying. Perhaps due to the encroaching drowsiness, but somehow knowing the crow demon was awaiting patiently for a command was thrilling. There were many things he'd like to inquire of his butler, and the suggestions for conversation were swimming about in his mind. But to simply ask the demon a question seemed far too simple.

"I grow tiresome of these fruitless searches. Entertain me."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the young Master's request. "Entertainment, sir?"  
The butler chuckled under his breath, amused. "What would my lord be in the mood for this evening? Music? Card tricks? Perhaps a stroll in the garden?" He shifted his position quietly, affording himself a better view of the young lord's face. Sebastian pondered, briefly, if this was the boy's way of fighting sleep, as children are wont to do.

Ciel scoffed lightly finally cracking open his eyes and glanced towards Sebastian.

"Card tricks? Truly? Certainly your sleight of hand could be put to better use than simple parlor tricks." He mused silently, questions still buzzing about in his brain. Simple, simple, far too simple. He needed to challenge the perfectionist before him. He yawned softly, not bothering to conceal the action. "Tell me of yourself, Sebastian. Before our contract."

The faint hint of a smile grew into a smirk.

"Better use, my lord? Perhaps… but I daresay the most interesting things to make use of it aren't exactly proper." He watched Ciel closely, nearly able to hear the gears turning inside that perfectly-shaped, noble head. "…Hm."  
The request surprised him, though he hid it well. The butler straightened his tie quietly before continuing.

"I was a bit of a glutton, I'm rather ashamed to admit. The majority of the souls I consumed were low-quality and mediocre in taste."  
He explained, adopting a disdainful expression. "I've raised my standards considerably over the centuries."  
Sebastian was fairly certain the young Master could care less about his eating habits, but the prospect of teasing the boy or perhaps making him uncomfortable was too tempting for the demon.

Ciel made a light sound, a scoff, that failed to completely hide the laughter he'd attempted to suppress. "You're plenty improper when it suits your needs. So yes, I imagine so." He listened quietly, his amused smirk fading into a disgusted sneer. "I'd say that makes you sound like a cannibal, but you aren't exactly human. Not that I care what— who..? Who. Ugh. What you ate. How did you do it? Did you simply devour them?" His expression soured some, despite knowing the mental images weren't really how the process was done, Ciel couldn't help but imagine Sebastian chewing on people for the sake of food."Did you have to form contracts first? What did you do when you weren't employed?"The questions came one after another, though Ciel fought to maintain some composure. He couldn't afford Sebastian to see him acting like a total child. He'd never hear the end of his teasing.

"You flatter me, my lord."

The butler laughed outright at the subtle changes in the boy's expression, stifling it quickly with a gloved hand. "I can only imagine what manner of oddities are dancing about in that vivid imagination of yours, bocchan. Some souls are best devoured quickly; those would be the types I've grown to avoid. They taste stale… dried and dusty. Hardly worth the effort to obtain them, but they'll do when the hunger is unbearable. And then… there are souls like yours, my lord."

The demon stepped toward the boy, moving in front of him solely for theatrical effect. "Those are the souls worth savoring. As for how the soul is extracted…" He leaned over, his face inches from the young noble's He tilted his chin upwards with two gloved fingers and spoke in a soft, confidential tone. "It's drawn past the lips, slowly and painfully… a farewell kiss, if you will, of the most intimate variety." He allowed his characteristic smirk to return before pulling away.  
"I've always preferred to forge contracts with my meals. I feel that it's more honorable, and much more interesting… not to mention the fact that it gives me a chance to season them to my liking. There was hardly ever a time when I wasn't employed; with so many humans eager to have their desires fulfilled without a second thought to the cost. Business is 'booming', as they say."

Ciel scowled and glanced away embarrassed, and certain that the demon saw his ridiculous thoughts. His gaze shifted back upwards however as Sebastian stepped closer. He felt his cheeks grow warmer at the gentle touch, and the feel of his hot breath caressing his lips. He scowled at his own reaction, unable to force the blush away.  
"A painful kiss.." he ran his forefinger over his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I see." He ran his hand along the cherry oak desk seemingly lost in his own thoughts. "I see.." he repeated gently. "What is the most common reason people call upon demons? For power?"

It delighted the demon to see his young Master's cheeks flooded with color, and it pleased him even moreso knowing that he had caused such a reaction. He kept his crimson gaze fixated upon him, loath to miss even a moment of such a treasure.

"Power, or its equivalents. You'd be surprised how many wish for nothing more than common currency… and, of course, they're usually the ones with bloated, decaying souls."

The butler remained standing very still, never moving his eyes from the young lord's face. "If I might inquire, bocchan, what is it that's roused your curiosity all of a sudden?" The corners of his mouth lifted into his trademark smirk. "Are you fretting about the … closure of our contract?"  
He took the liberty of moving closer to the earl once more, circling around the back of his chair. He leaned over, his mouth a hair's breadth away from his ear.

"I'll be gentle with you, my lord. You needn't worry."

Ciel scoffed and shook his head. "What a foolish waste of such exquisite power." The earl raised eyebrow curiously at Sebastian's demeanor, attempting to follow his movement with his eyes. "I do believe I have the right to know more about the servant who's beside me in my bed chambers every night. As far as our contract—" Ciel stiffened, the rose color in his cheeks darkening. He cursed his body for reacting without his consent. Both Sebastian and Alois Trancy had unsubtly discovered what a sensitive spot his ears were and he despised them both for it. "I-I don't need you to be gentle with me, Sebastian. I have experienced pain, before."

"How very true, my lord." Sebastian offered another devilish smirk. "Though one would think that being a demon would be quite enough to make one reconsider having me at their bedside. I doubt if anything I tell you now would change your mind."  
The demon leaned his head toward Ciel's, just faintly brushing his lips against the outer shell of his ear before pulling away. He slowly sauntered around and knelt before him in the position of a loyal servant. With a bit of impudence, he looked up towards the royal's face.  
"Perhaps gentleness is what I'd prefer, my lord. I am a gentleman at heart~ I see no reason to cause you undue pain." A flicker of amusement graced his features. "I won't deny the fact that I derive enjoyment from our little games of cat and mouse on occasion, however."

A slight smirk graced Ciel's features. "I knew what you were when I summoned you, and still ask that you remain. Knowing more about you only strengthens our bond. Brief and.. ordained as it is." Ciel bit sharply at his bottom lip holding back a sound, feeling the demon's lips grazing his ear. At Sebastian's new position the Earl ran a hand through his midnight locks. "A gentle demon?" He nearly purred, tugging on the silky strands just enough to tilt Sebastian's head backward, and gaze into his firery crimson eyes. "Beneath the rule of an occasionally demonic gentleman. What a pair we make."

"Ah, yes… the bond between Master and servant, King and knight. Could our bond become any stronger, my lord? I will follow wherever you lead, keep you safe from harm, purge this world of your enemies with a single word uttered from your noble lips … and, of course, always have dinner prepared before 6pm." The demon kept his eyes, glittering with amusement, fixed on you. He made no attempt to remove his hair from your grasp; on the contrary, the firm grip seemed to spark the tiniest bit of approval in his expression.  
"Mm… what a pair, indeed."

Ciel chuckled lightly, his gloved hand still woven within his butler's hair."You'd set the world on fire and still have roast lamb and boiled parsnips prepared, would you? I daresay I'm almost tempted to command it of you." He pulled Sebastian's hair a bit firmer, his visible bright blue eye sliding down the contour of the crow demon's neck. His gloved hand slid down the nape of the man's neck, and glided along his jawline, until he was propping the butler's chin upwards with his index finger. "Such power at my command. Tell me Sebastian, is there anything you wouldn't do?"

"Anything less would disgrace me as the Phantomhive butler, my lord." Sebastian's amused expression never wavered, even has his head was drawn back farther. "You need only command it." His voice was soft and silky, his tone, confidential. He allowed himself a nigh inaudible sound of pleasure as his Master's hand traveled along his upturned face. The butler couldn't contain a devilish chuckle.  
"I won't allow you to spoil your appetite with sweets, bocchan. Everything else is fair game."

At this the earl couldn't help but laugh aloud."Considering the pink bonnet you wore for Elizabeth I almost believe you. Dust the parlor in a maid's dress, perform all your daily tasks while walking on your hands? So long as your wildberry cheesecake gets eaten after dinner?" Ciel paused a moment before he broke into a genuine bout of laughter. "The terrible thing is you would, wouldn't you? What's more is, you're so talented, it wouldn't look all that ridiculous if you did it."

The earl placed his foot on the demon's left thigh, propping his chin in his hand as the leaned against his leg. Pristine blue eyes bore into smoldering red. Ciel watched his butler, a light smile tugging at his lips as his gaze roamed his features. Dark locks, smooth creamy skin, lips seemingly always arched into a smirk. Ciel raised his other hand and drew his fingers down the demon's chin and trailed slowly down his neck.  
"You're far too perfect, Sebastian. I demand nothing but less from you, but at times I'd like to break you for it."

The butler placed a hand to his chest. "You flatter me, my lord." He raised his hand to Ciel's face, gently, and brushed his thumb over the patch concealing their contract's seal. "You honestly think I wouldn't look ridiculous in a maid's dress? What strange thoughts you entertain…" He closed his eyes, shaking his head indulgently before reopening them. The demon glanced down at the leg braced upon his own, then raised his eyes to meet Ciel's once more. "For a young Master like yourself… even perfection seems rather inadequate at times." Sebastian licked his lips, his eyes reflecting a dull glow as thin gloved fingers slipped down his neck.  
"I will take, with great pleasure, any reaction I can draw from you."

The noble's eyes fell closed and he inclined his head ever so slightly towards the butler's gentle touch. "Unorthodox, surely. But not entirely preposterous. You have long legs."

Ciel spoke plainly, his eyes still closed, as though Sebastian's height somehow justify the radical change in clothes."Though I wouldn't make you wear such a thing. Alois has already done such a thing to Claude. We wouldn't want to stoop to mimicry after all. Tch.. such a shame. You'd fill an apron nicely." He smirked, opening his eyes, to meet Sebastian's gaze once more, wanting to watch the demon as he spoke. "It is fortunate I suppose, that you at times even surpass perfection, Sebastian. Truly."

His fingers slid along the nape of the butler's neck, gliding lower along his collar bone, before his fingers reached his silken black tie. A light pout crossed the earl's features. Angry at the clothing for obstructing his exploration of the demon's contours. He raised his head, meeting Sebastian's eyes once more."Mmn, the urge is a curious one, I admit. Perfect, pristine, sublime in every way. The idea of seeing you break composure.. To be weak, trembling, awaiting any course of action with baited breath is far more tantalizing than you realize. Perhaps it is because it's similar to the way you make me feel at times. I'd like to reciprocate, fully. Not because of an order. But I'm afraid I don't know how." Ciel's hand came back up from Sebastian's shirt collar, to be pressed delicately against his cheek, all the while the earl watched him, his head still held in his hand.  
"Tell me which King feels such a thing for his Knight? Is it unprecedented, Sebastian?"

"I'm sure I could manage an apron, my lord. I do spend ample amounts of time in the kitchen." Humor was clearly audible in his voice, though only a minute amount shone through in his facial features. His eyes narrowed slightly as your fingers reached his tie and he witnessed the sulk that followed. The butler took it upon himself to loosen his tie the slightest bit, one corner of his mouth curving upward.

"My lord would enjoy seeing me weak and trembling? Would that not be enough to earn your contempt? … Or is it different when when it's wrought upon me by your own hand?" Sebastian took your hand in his and brought it to his lips in a seductive imitation of a vassal's kiss. "There is no other King in my universe, young Master… only you. The precedents of unimportant men hold no interest for me. I am your knight, and if you wish to see me broken, it is my greatest honor to give you the chance to break me."  
His smile took on a rather devious tint.

"…But you will have one hell of a time succeeding."

Ciel smiled at Sebastian's words. "Then surely we must purchase you one right away. Something simple of course, Meirin would be more useless than she is now if she saw you in an apron that matched hers." Ciel's eyes slid down the demon's hands loosening his tie, then back up to his eyes, an eyebrow arched. The unspoken curiosity was answered when Sebastian's brought his gloved hand to his lips. A soft rose came across his cheeks, followed by a mischievous smile, he couldn't possibly hope to conceal, mirroring the one of the servant knelt before him.

"Not contempt at all Sebastian, not done by my hand at least. To see another break you— allow me to rephrase. The thought of another hoping to break you makes me furious. You are mine, and no one should have such control over you, but me. Secondly, you are a servant to the Phantomhive head and perfection is demanded of you. If another manages to best you, you are not doing your job."

He paused, the bite in his tone now softened, as he carefully removed his gloves. Now with his fingertips along the demon's skin he could truly feel his warmth. The unbridled power that lay just below his skin's surface made every touch electrifying. Knelt before him was a demon. A demon who had killed men with a smile, who could rip a beating heart from a man's chest if he so desired. A demon who stayed quietly by his bedside, as a source of unspoken comfort while he drifted to sleep. Beneath his fingertips was power, and everything about him was mesmerizing. Ciel's fingers began their route once more, sliding once more along the demon's jawline.

"By my hand, it's intimacy. Because you are commanded to stay composed. Because you religiously fulfill your duties. To make you shudder and tremble, to make you lose composure, to make such a mighty being fall, would be the most incredible thing I'd ever done. I wonder what expression you'd hold." he mused, running his fingertips tenderly along Sebastian's cheek. "It certainly would be one hell of a challenge." he smiled.

"More useless, my lord? I don't believe the manor could withstand such disastrous circumstances." Sebastian delighted in the sharpness of the boy's voice, that edge of gruffness lending a sense of raw authority to it as opposed to the calm, cold, and commanding tone he was used to. The demon was slightly surprised as the boy removed his gloves, even moreso when he graced him with such an intimate touch, though he masked it well.

"Intimacy, bocchan? Is that the means by which you wish to break me?"

His voice became softer, silkier. Turning his head a little, he flicked his tongue teasingly at your fingers, never allowing his eyes to leave yours. He drew his tongue in slow circles across your palm and fingertips.

"My, my… you're so full of surprises, my lord, each one better than the last. Yes… if anyone could break me, it would be you."

"Indeed not." Ciel attempted to force a smile but he couldn't, though the conversation was all in banter the thought of Meirin stumbling about and breaking more things due to Sebastian, made him scowl. How could she be such an excellent shot, but so pathetically incompetent with everything else? His growing sneer was washed away, and upsetting thoughts faded at the sound of his butler's voice. He watched curiously as he turned his head towards his hand. His face grew hot as he watched Sebastian's tongue slide along his bare fingers. He nodded softly. Yes, this feeling. The trembling he felt within his stomach, the uncertainty of the demon's next action, the feeling that if he stood, he was certain his knees would buckle beneath him. yes, this. This form of weakness that only Sebastian was able to make him feel, he wanted to return.. It was difficult to meet his crimson stare now, but he forced himself too. It could have been merely because of the reaction he was having, but Ciel was almost certain that the butler's eyes looked a bit different now. Lifting his head from his hand, Ciel slowly drew his foot away from Sebastian's thigh and threaded his free hand through his hair, feeling how silky his hair truly was without the barrier of his gloves.

"Yet the difficulty hasn't changed, since you so flawlessly know how to get me to break first."

Sebastian was certainly no stranger to seducing others, having done it a number of times already during his current contract with the young Master, but it was always a matter of business. However, the very idea that the Lord Phantomhive wished to conquer him in such a way… the butler felt his cheeks warm with growing excitement. This fledgeling King, who had traded his soul for revenge in the form of a jet black butler, was no longer content to simply order his powerful pawn to carry out his vengeance, it seemed.

"So you wish to punish me for my teasing, bocchan? I must admit, I do find the prospect rather appealing…"  
He once again enjoyed the feel of the boy's hand entangled in his hair. "Mm…"  
For the briefest of moments, Sebastian's eyes flashed magenta. "I sincerely wish you luck in your endeavors. I've long forgotten what it means to tremble." The demon's eyes flitted to Ciel's mouth as he drew his tongue across his lower lip again.

"Out of punishment?" Ciel questioned softly. "Partially. You invoke.." Ciel frowned in frustration attempting to figure what exactly his reaction was. "Emotions..? I have not felt before. Making me lose my composure, is unfortunately one of your stupid pleasures. This feels.. Different however and I'd like to envoke it upon you, because.." Ciel paused. Because? Because, why? He had never admitted it to himself and yet now here he was ready to make a verbal confession to his taunting butler. He sighed, bracing himself, before he reluctantly stating so with a scowl. "Because I like it.." The words said aloud sounded so foolish! Giving into some emotional reaction, reduced his usually cold demeanor to become warm and trembling, but to admit he liked it.. Ciel scowled gripping the demon's hair tighter, jerking his head backwards.

"Damn you, Sebastian." His gaze fixated on the supple curve of the demon's neck. "I am the Master, not you. I should be the one who weakens your resolve, you should be the one who loses composure. You belong to me."

Ciel leaned forward and allowed his tongue to follow the trail of his fingers. From the demon's collarbone all the way along the curve of his throat. A compulsive act, but not one he regretted. The skin beneath his tongue was warm. He held his servant's hair tighter, forcing him to expose more of his throat, as Ciel bit down sharply. It was a strange sensation. Sebastian was his, surely. Servant to the Phantomhive Lord, bound by Faustine Contract, but no.. Somehow, that wasn't enough. The briefest thoughts of another besting Sebastian, of another making him feel the way the demon made him feel, made him furious. Because it would be another trying to take what was rightfully his, or.. Had he made himself jealous? He bit down harder, trailing sharp nips up to his jawline. He paused, staring down at his butler. Fingers still woven in his hair, gazes locked, a kiss was to take his soul away. If he pressed his lips to the demon's now, would he die? Hesitation made him pause, but fervent desire for staking ownership urged him to continue as Ciel surged forward, kissing Sebastian fiercely, pulling at his hair, while his tongue drew along his lips. The Earl trying to familiarize himself with everything about the servant who was entirely his.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's eyes sparked again at the young lord's confession, a low, sultry chuckle slipping out of his throat. The boy surprised him at every turn. The demon hadn't expected Ciel to respond to his teasing outside of chastising him, or perhaps giving him a sharp rap with his walking stick, but to find out he enjoyed it...

His lips parted at the forceful jerk to his hair, his warm breath escaping near-soundlessly. It would seem he'd chosen a possessive Master. The very idea caused a stir within the confines of his human body and for a brief instant, the demon frowned. These weak human bodies... unable to resist even the slightest bit of temptation before they go springing into action. Sebastian pushed the thought aside as he felt your tongue make contact with his neck. The sensation was pleasurable; he couldn't deny that. The butler nearly purred as his head was forced back even farther.

"...Ah..."

The sharp bite had caught him by surprise, his mouth opening in a perfect 'O' as a light gasp escaped him. He managed to recover from the shock rather quickly, simply tensing with each progressing bite the young lord bestowed upon him. The moment's reprieve that came when their eyes locked only served to further excite the demon; to watch his Master struggle with some inner dilemma before that look of resolve returned to his face... Sebastian delighted in it almost as much as the forceful kiss that followed.

He could only imagine how the scene looked from a standpoint other than his own. Himself, kneeling in a position of servitude with the young lord's fist in his hair, face upturned with his lips claimed in a possessive kiss... yes, he could only imagine how magnificent a spectacle they made. It was all he could do to keep his hands off the young Master, though he allowed himself the small pleasure of behaving receptively to the kiss. He parted his lips, ghosting his tongue out briefly to meet his young Lord's.

Every reaction Ciel noted and mentally cataloged. It was like gathering evidence for a case, only far more precious. The gentle sigh that left his butler's lips, the low rumbling purr that left his throat, as he grew rougher with him. The earl decided he like that reaction the best. He smirked softly against his skin, feeling the reaction Sebastian had to his teeth sinking into his flesh. It was like their games intensified. Provoking the demon in just the right way to get a reaction from him. What surprised Ciel was Sebastian's response, feeling his tongue along his must have meant he was doing something right. His other hand caressed Sebastian's cheek. A tender palm along his skin, while a vicious grip held his hair. Ciel deepened the action, drawing his tongue along Sebastian's in return, a single phrase burning through his mind. Mine Mine Mine.

The demon's eyes glittered with something akin to victory. Touching the young Master using naught but his lips, tongue, and teeth, he played into the kiss in a bold move to claim his mouth, moving only as far as the hand in his hair would allow him. His talented tongue teased and shoved yours until he was able to slip past the young boy's lips, then he drew back with a smirk.

"Bocchan..." The word rolled off his tongue like a length of silk. His eyes sought Ciel's as his head turned slightly to press a kiss to the palm of his hand before sinking his teeth into it. His tongue slid out, almost serpent-like, to soothe the bite. The demon couldn't help but to toy with the young lord; the boy was so focused on drawing out and studying his reactions that it tempted Sebastian to evoke some of his own. "... you're positively delicious."

Ciel gasped lightly against Sebastian's lips. Surprised at the action, though it wasn't entirely unexpected, as the demon's tongue made its way into his mouth. He sucked at it lightly, if only for a moment before their action was broken. Hearing his nickname float from Sebastian's lips and fill the air around him, caused his heartbeat to increase. Feeling his tongue once again caress his hand the young earl gave a satisfied hum, his cheeks growing slightly warm.

"Do tell Sebastian," he began, with a soft smile. "Physically, or can you taste the essence of my soul?"

"The body and the soul are intertwined, my lord." His smirk remained, unfaltering. "You're delicious from the inside out."

The butler raised his hands, making a ploy of straightening the young Master's necktie. He slipped his fingers around that pale, elegant neck, applying just enough pressure to feel your quickened pulse.

"Your heart is racing, my lord."

The crow's smile turned a bit more devilish as he slid his hands upward, brushing Ciel's earlobes with a feather-light touch of his thumbs. Under any other circumstances, the demon, though tempted several times over, would never have touched his young Master so familiarly. The evening's events had afforded him a most interesting opportunity. Sebastian, with his head still held in check by the fist gripping his hair, pulled Ciel towards him and brushed his lips lightly against his, his breath warm and sweet.

"Is that so?" Ciel smiled softly "So thrilled to be pleasing to your palate, Sebastian." He watched the butler raise his hands with quiet curiosity, but when his cool fingers caressed his skin, his breathing caught in his throat. Warm skin, and cool fingers, it would appear his servant was naturally a tease. "C-common for one with asthma, obviously." The tender touch along his ears however, sent a shudder down the young noble's spine. He fought to keep back a sound, and thankfully any chance he had was silenced, by the butler's lips grazing his own. Ciel reciprocated, guiding the demon closer towards him, the hand on his cheek, sliding slowly down to rest on Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckled, the sound almost a purr. "Asthma... of course. Perhaps my lord is allergic to demons, hm?" With a low growl, the butler claimed the young Master's lips in a rough kiss, though he was careful not to leave any lasting marks. He'd have a hard time explaining those away. His tongue lashed the other's, entwining, constricting, and teasingly releasing it only to repeat the actions with more fervor. He sucked hard on the boy's mouth in a mimicry of the act of soul extraction.

"Mmm..."

Sebastian allowed himself to emit a shamelessly vocal moan, more to see if it would embarrass Ciel than anything else.

"That would be a problem, wouldn't it?" The rougher kiss drew Ciel's breath way. Deep and passionate, literally pulling the breath from his mouth and lungs. A kiss of such fervor and passion made his heart pound wildly. Sebastian's audible moaning caused Ciel to shudder, gripping the demon's hair tighter out of reflex, blushing to his ears.

Sebastian drew back once again, hissing through his teeth at the tightening of the hand in his hair. Allowing the young Master a chance to reclaim his breath, he made no attempt to hide the fact that he was delighted to see the coloring in his cheeks.

"Have you had enough, my lord?" The demon purred, licking his lips. His eyes glowed a dull crimson. "Or will you continue?"

He lowered his voice to a silky whisper.

"I can go all night."

Sebastian's softly spoken words did nothing to tame the red spread across the young earl's cheeks. Panting lightly, he burrowed his face against the crook of Sebastian's neck. He placed his lips against his skin, feeling the demon's pulse beneath his lips. He was both ecstatic and furious. Ciel had managed to make some headway imagined. His butler was not a blushing, panting mess like he was, but they had broken past their usual banter, that leaked through their professional personas. The downside was of course, Ciel was blushing, panting mess. He head never felt such closeness with anyone before, it infuriated him, that he was no longer holding that stature and demeanor of a noble lord, yet he found himself thrilled, captivated, and curious as to how far this wreckage of his personality could go. He licked along the curve of Sebastian's neck slowly and up to his ear, and nipped at his earlobe.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Sebastian."


End file.
